1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of clothing and to equipment for assisting people in dressing themselves, such as shoe horns. More specifically the present invention relates to a tie tucking apparatus for engaging an edge of the segment of a neck tie wrapped around a user shirt collar and for guiding the neck tie segment underneath the shirt collar by manually maneuvering the apparatus while the tie remains engaged. The apparatus includes a plate of relatively unyielding material having a tie engaging end and a collar abutment plate edge and having a tie edge engaging slot extending into the plate and defining plate tabs separated by the engaging slot, the plate tabs being spaced apart by the engaging slot. The collar abutment edge preferably is angled slightly relative to the engaging slot so that the plate narrows at the tie engaging end to fit more readily under the collar.
The plate preferably is elongate and substantially rectangular, the engaging slot extending into the plate parallel to the plate longitudinal axis. The tabs on either side of the engaging slot are of equal size and an abutment plate edge preferably is provided on each side of the plate at the plate engaging end, the abutment plate edges being angled so that the plate tapers toward the plate engaging end. It is further preferred that the plate have a plate engaging end at each longitudinal end of the plate, so that the plate can be gripped from either end for use. The two opposing plate faces are optionally imprinted or painted with advertising indicia. The plate is preferably made of a rigid or resilient material such as a metal, a plastic or cardboard. Any number of engaging slots may be provided in a plate engaging edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been neck tie supporting, mounting and shaping devices. These devices generally have been directed to such uses as replacing the knot in a tie so that the tie remains unwrinkled, or to clipping a bow tie to wings of a shirt collar. None of these prior devices has been directed to solving the problem of tucking the neck encircling segment of a tie underneath a shirt collar.
Strollo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,346, issued on May 26, 1987, discloses a necktie and necktie retainer for securing a necktie without tying the necktie into a knot. Strollo includes a necktie having front and rear apron segments integrally joined by a connecting neckband segment, and a unitary necktie retainer which releasibly secures the tie in a wearing position. The retainer is an elliptical metal plate folded across its minor axis into an acute angle to define forward and rearward plate flaps and oriented so that the fold is at the top, the flaps having central tie passing openings. A slit is provided along a central segment of the fold. The tie is threaded through the flap tie passing openings and wrapped to suggest, and function in place of, a tie knot.
Guilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 459,362, issued on Sep. 8, 1891, teaches a necktie fastener. Guilbert is a buckle constructed of two elongate and co-planar metal rings positioned side by side and connected by a linking strut. A tie is wrapped through the buckle so that an end of the tie is retained in a gap between the two rings and the tie is threaded through the rings.
Koy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,370, issued on Feb. 21, 1995, reveals a knot support for a pre-tied necktie. Koy includes an annular necktie knot supporting structure through which the vertical segments of a tie are fitted, the annular structure having a forward face and terminating at its lower end in a tongue portion with a protuberance and a bracket to receive and secure a zipper slide gripping tab at its lower portion.
Cregar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,635, issued on Jun. 19, 1951, discloses a tie shaping frame. The Cregar frame is formed of heavy wire and is fitted between the forward and rearward layers of the depending segment of a necktie and shaped to match the intended peripheral shape of the tie.
Sherman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,625, issued on Jan. 4, 1938, teaches a neck bow tie having a shirt collar engaging frame structure mounted behind its fabric tie bow flaps. The engaging frame structure includes two laterally and oppositely opening spring clip elements which releasibly grip opposing shirt collar wings.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a tie tucking apparatus which is manually operated to engage an edge of a tie adjacent the user shirt collar and to tuck the tie underneath the collar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which may be held and operated from either of two apparatus ends, so that the user may grab it quickly and use it without having to stop and reorient it.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is compact and light weight, so that it may be carried in a user pocket or in a wallet.
It yet another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture and which may be used as an advertising or promotional item.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which can easily be carried in a wallet and always be at hand when needed.